Wrong Way
by Siren6
Summary: kagome sees Inu Yasha with Kikyo. Origional, huh? God I need some sugar.


Wrong Way  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys. First of all, thank you for your reviews. They really made my day a good one. In case you're wondering why you can't see your reviews, I have that thing where I get them as an e-mail. Anyway, I'm sorry about some of my stories. Some of them were really early works of mine, and the paragraphs got messed up. But don't worry, it'll improve. Okay, this story is about the Kagome/Inu Yasha/Kikyo love triangle. Kagome wants a decision, and she wants one now. I don't own Creed's 'Wrong Way'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What makes you touch?  
  
What makes you feel?  
  
What makes you stop and smell the roses in an open field?  
  
What makes you unclean?  
  
Kagome made her way through the forest, tears blurring her eyes. She'd seen them together yet again. She should've known. She'd told herself hundreds of times that there was no room for her in his heart. She knew, and yet she promised to stay by his side. But she couldn't do it anymore; she couldn't take the pain of seeing them together. She loved him, and she was sure he knew it. Yet he toyed with her heart and gave her false hope.  
  
"Dammit Inu Yasha, why did I have to fall in love with you?" she asked herself. A branch whipped at her face, cutting her cheek. She winced, her hand flying to the cut. Her dark blood marred her skin, and she grimaced. She cursed under her breath, and continued forward. She'd passed the campsite hours ago, not caring if her friends were worried. Inu Yasha broke her heart and spirit. She needed time to herself.  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself, Kagome trudged through the now muddy ground, her sneakers slipping every so often. "Mom's gonna kill me. I just washed this uniform," she muttered. Not that her uniform even mattered anymore. She'd missed too much school to even fathom passing. Thoughts of school brought up thoughts of Hojo. He'd been so kind to her, always giving her gifts. He was naïve, granted, but he was nice. Much nicer than Inu Yasha anyway.  
  
Why couldn't she return Hojo's feelings? Her friends seemed to think they'd make a good couple. But her mother and brother knew. They saw past her friends' gossip, and into Kagome's heart. They knew she yearned for a certain hanyou, and they were pained to see her feelings unrequited. But she just put on a bright smiled and continued with the quest.  
  
Reaching Kaede's village, she noticed that it had been raining. Her hair and clothing were soaked, and she was chilled to the bone. "I could make it to the well, but not without getting sick. Oh forget it, I'll just crash at Kaede's," she decided. Stepping into the small hut, she saw the old woman sitting in a corner. "Um, Kaede?" The elder woman looked up and smiled faintly. "Kagome, my child, how are you? Why are you not with the others?"  
  
The young girl shrugged and sat down. "No reason. Um, can I stay here tonight?" Kaede nodded. "Of course. Here, you left some of your clothes here." She handed Kagome a pair of sweats and her tank top. Kagome smiled thankfully, and turned around to change. "Oh, and if Inu Yasha asks, I'm not here." Kaede nodded. "Of course." Once she was changed, Kagome lied down, exhaustion seeping into her bones.  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
What makes you laugh?  
  
What makes you cry?  
  
What makes you run  
  
From the thought that we might die?  
  
"Kaede?" Hearing the hurt in Kagome's voice, the elder turned around. "Yes?" Kagome looked away for a moment before continuing. "Do you think Inu Yasha loves Kikyo?" The old woman smiled gently. The poor girl felt rejected, something she understood. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" For once, Kagome decided to answer truthfully. "Because I'm jealous. I mean, Kikyo's dead and hates him, but he still runs to her. I'm alive and care about him, but he treats me like I'm nothing more than a nuisance. Like I'm worthless. Am I worthless?"  
  
Kaede frowned and shook her head. "No, of course you're not. Inu Yasha is a fool to treat you as such." Kagome sighed and rolled onto her back. "Is he? I mean, now that Kikyo's back, he doesn't need me anymore. Technically, I am worthless. I don't even know why I stay." The old woman sighed and shook her head. "Inu Yasha always was a fool, ignoring what was right in front of him. Kagome dear, let me tell you something."  
  
The young girl looked up at her, stormy eyes filled with hurt. "You are more than my sister ever was. Yes, Kikyo was an extraordinary miko, but she never had the heart that you do. She cared for people and loved me, but she distanced herself from everyone. You wear your heart on your sleeve and have no walls guarding your heart. You take everyone in, demon and human alike. You have so much spirit and love that I don't know how Inu Yasha ever mistook you for her."  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "If that's true, than why do I feel so alone?" she whispered before starting to cry. The old woman quickly gathered Kagome into her arms and rocked her back and forth as a mother would. "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. That dumb demon always was a fool." Kagome only cried harder.  
  
What makes you bleed?  
  
Somebody told me the wrong way.  
  
What if I died?  
  
What did I give?  
  
I hope it was an answer so you might live.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha heard everything. Every word those two breathed. Her heart clenched painfully in his chest. He had taken Kagome's heart for granted, he knew. But he had not known that he had hurt her this much. He listened to her gentle sobs as she Kaede held her. Yes, he had gone to see Kikyo tonight, and he knew that Kagome suspected. He hated going behind her back, but Kikyo was still a part of him. He still cared for her.  
  
But Kikyo had changed so much. Her heart was cold and unforgiving. Her soul could only be pacified through his death. He had tried to reach her tonight, but like every other night, only his death would calm her rage. Long ago he gladly would have gone to hell with her. But now, he wasn't sure he could. Ever since Kagome came into his life, he felt less guilty about being alive.  
  
Yes, Kagome had changed him. She was slowly healing the many scars on his heart while calming his soul. She may not know it, but she was important to him. He cared about her, needed her. He had never meant to make her feel so worthless or depressed. But if she knew how he truly felt, she might reject him. He wasn't sure if his heart could withstand another rejection from a woman he loved.  
  
But he heard her tonight. She admitted to being jealous and caring about him. She admitted all of her fears and anguish to Kaede, but not to him. Never to him. That hurt him deeply, that she didn't trust him. But he didn't blame her. With the rough front he put up, she probably felt like he wasn't the one to come to with personal feelings. A few months ago that would have been fine with him. But ever since he began to develop feelings for her, he wanted more. He wanted to be a part of her life, and that thought frightened him more than words could say.  
  
He was so used to living alone and hating humanity that these new feelings were scaring him. But as he watched Kagome cry, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and put her fears to rest. He wanted to open his heart to her and show her that it was her's now. He was her's, heart and body. Though he would forever care for Kikyo, it was Kagome that he loved. He knew it for a while. Now all he had to do was tell her.  
  
After Kagome cried herself to sleep, Kaede laid her down. A soft 'thump' announced Inu Yasha's presence, and the old woman smiled. "Come to tend to Kagome's broken heart, eh, Inu Yasha?" He snorted. "Don't get cocky old woman. I just came to make sure that she was alright," he lied. Kaede smiled knowingly. "She's sleeping, so don't speak too loudly." Standing up, Kaede left the hut to give them some privacy.  
  
He knelt beside her, his eyes softening as he took in the sight of her. Her eyes were closed in a fitful slumber, her body trembling slightly. It was then that he realized that her shirt was too thin for the coldness. Taking off his outer kimono, he draped it over her sleeping form. Feeling the new source of warmth, Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. They settled on the hanyou, and he blushed faintly. "You were cold," he stated quietly.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I was." They sat in silence for a few moments before Kagome gained the courage to speak. "I'm sorry that I just took off. I just needed some time alone," she apologized. Inu Yasha nodded. "I know. Look, about what you saw." Kagome shook her head. "It's none of my business. I know you love Kikyo, and what you do together is none of my business."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Why do you assume that I love her?" Kagome looked at him as though he'd grown a second head. "Are you stupid? You run off to see her every chance you get; you practically worship the ground she walks on, and hello! You kissed her, twice!" Inu Yasha winced. "True, but that doesn't mean I love her. I love someone else." Kagome groaned and buried her head under the covers. "If you came here to torture me than I suggest you leave," she muttered.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and pulled the covers away from her. "I didn't say who I loved, Kagome." A spark of hope filled her stormy eyes, and she looked at him suspiciously. "Okay than, who is it? I doubt it's Kaede," she teased. The hanyou made a disgusted face and pretended to gag. "Don't even suggest that. No, it's not Kaede. It's a certain raven-haired girl who loves to run off to the future." Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded. He couldn't mean.  
  
"I protect her with my life, she annoys me, has a cute smile, and I always go running after her to the future every chance I get," he said with a smile. Kagome gulped. "Um, you're not talking about my mom, right?" Inu Yasha groaned and kissed Kagome fiercely. When he pulled away, he noticed Kagome blushing a crimson color. "Will you stop suggesting old people?"  
  
Kagome laughed at that. "Sorry, but you're kind of taking me by surprise here. So.are you saying that you love me?" Inu Yasha blushed and nodded. Kagome smiled brightly and pulled him in for a kiss. Inu Yasha stopped her though, and asked, "Do you love me?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "I thought that was obvious, dog-boy. Of course I love you. Now kiss me." Lips brushing over his, she deepened it, savoring the moment.  
  
Holding her to him tightly, he nibbled her lips, loving the taste of it. "You taste good," he mumbled. Kagome smiled and nipped at his neck. "I hear that I smell good too," she teased, remembering the night he turned human.  
  
Kaede listened to the dialogue and smiled. "Took them long enough. But where am I going to sleep tonight?"  
  
I hope I helped you live  
  
I hope I helped you live  
  
Somebody told me the wrong way  
  
The End 


End file.
